Save you?
by Flabagash
Summary: Jack pays a visit to Donna noble, hoping to make sure she is ok without the Doctor.


Jack Harkness may have decided not to travel with the Doctor again, but that was not to say he didn't wish to know about the Timelord's whereabouts. After all, the Doctor was hardly the type of person you could forget about and move on from easily. No, once you were a companion of the Doctor's, he would be a part of your life forever. And you or he could do nothing about it.

So when Jack returned to Torchwood after the events with the master, when he returned to his team, to Ianto, he did so knowing he would always look out for the lonely Timelord.

When many overweight and self-conscious people dissolved into adipose tissue, Jack was there, along with Torchwood, dealing with the consequences long after the Doctor left. He felt responsible for clean up and cover up, and in doing so he felt he was repaying the Doctor for all he had done and still acting as a companion should. Similar could be said regarding ATOMS. To begin with, Jack and his team already had a healthy interest in the device... it was just too good to be true. Once Jack heard of his Doctor saving the day, he once again was there to put all the pieces back together for the Timelord.

Months later, Jack and the Doctor finally reunited, however the Doctor never got to hear of all the hard work Jack had done on his behalf. No, Jack just carried on helping the Timelord in any way possible. And in doing so, he came face to face with Donna Noble. The wonderful, amazing Donna Noble. Jack found her fantastic even when she wasn't half Doctor.

It was with a heavy heart Jack turned away and left the Doctor once more after that encounter. Martha and Mickey were on his heels; regretfully Donna could not be there.

But Jack promised himself he would look out for her; he understood what it was like to be left behind by the Doctor. And he would do anything to make sure her time alone on Earth was less painful than his had been.

**6 months later**

Jack Harkness was in London. He had to go every 9 months or so to liaise with the government busybodies who liked to think they were in charge. However hard he tried they did not want to meet with Gwen instead of him (she liked liaising...) and on this occasion Ianto could not go with him (since Tosh and Owen died, there would only be Gwen to hold the fort).

Jack Harkness was in London. And Jack Harkness was alone.

Alone; that made him think of Donna. He wondered how she was coping on her own, with no memories of the past year or so and only a boring temping job. _She could do so much better_, he thought.

He drove towards Chiswick, and to her house. He knew the address as he had been keeping track of her since they last met. Once he arrived, he swiftly walked to the door.

"Good evening, Ma'am." He addressed the older woman who opened the door to him. "The name's Captain Jack Harkness, I was wondering if Donna was in?"

Sylvia Noble stopped and looked at the gorgeous man in front of her. No way could her daughter be acquainted with someone as striking as him!

"Why, yes. Just wait a moment." With that, Sylvia went to retrieve her daughter, fully intent on listening to the conversation that was to be held from behind the living room door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" yelled the ex-companion as she ran down the stairs."Who is it...? Why hello!" she grinned seeing the handsome gentleman caller.

"Donna!" he greeted casually. She found the greeting strange; she had never seen this man before in her life...

Without thinking, he threw his arms around her. While she was shocked at first she eventually relaxed into the embrace; he was gorgeous after all! And there was something familiar about him.

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness. A... um_, friend_ said I should check in on you if I was ever in the area. So I was wondering if I could take you out."

"Ok..." She answered first; despite the peculiarity of the situation he was very attractive. "But then you can tell me who the hell you are!" With no explanation, she ran off to get ready.

"A friend?" came a voice from the living room. Wilfred Mott soon came into view.

"Sir," greeted Jack with a nod of the head.

"It's Wilfred. And would this _friend___be a doctor by any chance?"

"you know?" Jack was quite flabbergasted.

"yes, I know. I know if you tell her too much then she could be hurt. And if anything happens to my Donna..."

"Let me assure you that's the last thing I want to happen. I met you're... granddaughter? just before her memory was wiped. I'm only here to make sure she's doing ok."

Wilf and the Captain looked thoughtfully for a moment, before being interrupted by Donna's presence.

"Well Jackie boy, where are you talking me?"

Jack couldn't help but smirk. Despite barely knowing her, he already loved this woman! She was so brash but it was somehow endearing... she was a polar opposite of his Ianto, but he still found her charming.

"How about a stroll?" enticed Jack, giving her his arm.

The pair walked amiably for a while, exchanging pleasantries and enjoying each other's company. Jack managed to find out how Donna was doing: she was still in her temping job; no boyfriend; not much in the way of a social life. But she seemed content, in fact, she was doing well. He was expecting to see a nervous wreck, confused and lost.

Then Donna asked the question he was dreading. "So how exactly do you know me?"

"I... I can't go into it. I want to tell you, I really do – there are so many things that I want you to know! But I can't tell you."

"Why? You're scaring me!" Donna stopped to face jack, she couldn't tell what he was up to.

"He's a friend of your grandfather's! Ask him if you don't believe me... Doctor John Smith is his name. He's a very good man, a great man. He takes you at your worst, and he makes you better... saves you from yourself..." Donna looked at him thoughtfully for a while and he prayed he had not given the game away. He quickly changed the subject.

"But enough of that, I could do with a drink. Take me to the finest bar Chiswick has to offer!"

The pair drank for just over an hour. While the alcohol had taken effect, Donna was not quite drunk yet. Jack wondered what type of drunk she would be...loud he presumed.

He was beginning to see the qualities of Donna which the Doctor must have found so appealing; she was funny, kind, and loud but deep down she was rather insecure. The Doctor made her realise her true potential, she finally accepted herself only to have her new self confidence taken away. _Donna Noble _he thought to himself _if the Doctor can't, I'm going to do what I can to save you._

"Him! What do you think of him?" Donna shrieked, removing him from his thoughts. She had taken to checking out all the guys in the bar. Jack new the sorts, none of them were good enough.

Jack walked to the bar to order another round of drinks when he met the gaze of a young man. He was also ordering drinks. Jack recognised him.

"You, you work in Frobisher's office, yes?" Jack enquired.

"Pfft, I'd hardly call it work; slave labour in the form of a coffee service maybe?" retorted the man. "Sorry, no offence." he quickly added, realising the man may be friendly with the PM.

"Ha," Jack chuckled. "What's your name?"

"Temple. Sean Temple." He replied officially.

"Well Sean, drinking alone?" He asked.

"Um... yes but..."

"No... No, it's not what you're thinking. See that red-head over there? She's called Donna. Great girl. Give her this drink, join her. Tell her the Captain had to leave but she hopes she enjoys the rest of her evening."

"Ok..." replied Sean cautiously, taking the aforementioned drink out of the Captain's hand.

Jack stayed at the bar just long enough to watch Sean walk to Donna and give her her drink. Before long the pair were smiling and laughing.

Jack turned and left, feeling like he'd completed a job well done. Well actually he hadn't, it only took a moment with Donna for him to realise she was strong enough to cope, stronger than he was by far. She didn't need him saving her even if he wanted to. Although, he thought, you couldn't blame a guy for trying.

**This was a lucky number challenge from the community 'the TARDIS'**

**forum .fanfiction .net / forum / The _ TARDIS / 76967 / (no spaces)**

**I was given the pairing Donna/Jack and the lyrics "Sometimes I wish I could save you/and there's so many things that I want you to know" (save you, simple plan)**

**And it was very fun to write, so thanks a lot!**

**Ps. This is my long overdue first Doctor Who fic! Woooo!**


End file.
